


Missing: Kosuke Katsuki

by sunchild



Series: Flowers In The Sun [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Victor Nikiforov, Crack, Dorks in Love, Edited, Gen, Kosuke Katsuki, Kosuke gets lost, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Protective Parents, Screaming, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Stress, Suits, Tears, Wedding Planning, Worried Parents, Worried Victor Nikiforov, briefly, but then it's not, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchild/pseuds/sunchild
Summary: Yuuri and Victor decide to go shopping and start looking for wedding suits when a certain someone, namely their son, decides to follow an Otabek Altin lookalike into the depths of the Mall.Yurio goes nuts, Victor threatens to let hell break loose, and Yuuri... Yuuri is so much calmer than he should be.





	Missing: Kosuke Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> As usual! English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so, yea... forgive my mistakes and fuck ups lol ♡

"Papa, I think you should give up the pink suit. You're not _twenty_."

Yurio, behind Kosuke's parents, spat half of his coffee into the parking lot floor.

" _Kotenok_!" Kosuke called him. "That's nasty."

Yuuri giggled.

"When did you become so sassy?" He wondered, making his son blush.

"Well, Professor De la Iglesia said I shouldn't let myself turn into a mat, I interpreted it as stick up for myself." He answered calmly, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Well, he is right..." Victor muttered. "But you should tone down that mouth, Ko."

Yurio looked at him and smiled slyly.

"Not happening." The blonde one said, poking the kid on the ribs with his fingers.

Laughter erupted and Yuuri tried to hide his hugely pleased smile from his face.

It had been half a year since he and Victor got engaged, spring around the corner and Kosuke's birthday coming closer than they ever thought. Life had caught up to their rhythm and the little family of three found their way and place where their hearts truly lied. No matter how rough the pad had been, flowers still broke through the concrete to reach the sun.

Yet, planning a wedding was hard _as hell_. Yuuri had been going crazy over color palettes, dinner and the whole reception to be clear. He wanted something simple and homely when victor was willing to throw the damn house out from the window just to have this huge, white, daydream _ball_. Yuuri did not know how to tell his lover that he wasn’t about that life… And yet, their savings were up and thriving thanks to the couple efforts and a little help coming all the way from Japan so they should be able to try something like what Victor wished but it would be truly too much.

Instead, Yuuri planned on taking them on a very well deserved trip to somewhere bright and sunny with a little extra that could come along.

That, if he _survived_ his wedding.  

Of course Yuuko, Mari and Minako were not pleased at all to find out about Yuuri's engagement through an Instagram post instead of Yuuri's mouth. Therefore, there were a lot of threats coming from Hasetsu to crash the Katsuki's wedding, and even if that made Yuuri unbelievingly happy; he feared just a bit for his safety. Those three were dangerous when alone but, _together_?

A shiver ran down Yuuri’s spine, making him shake his shoulders on a poor attempt to let the feeling go.

“You’re cold, _zolotse_?”  Victor muttered against his cheek and his lover nodded.

“A bit.” He lied, just to feel Victor’s arms around his waist squeezing his midriff with love.

“Told you to get a coat.” He muttered, almost nagging at him.

“You’ll have to do.” Yuuri giggled when he felt Victor poking his ribs, even through his laughter he heard Yurio making choking noises and his son laughing at all the grownups around him.

“Lovely.” He muttered and Yuuri turned around to see his son blushing deeply.

“ _Behave_.” He commanded and his son nodded, trying to look as innocent as possible before sticking his tongue out when his parents were not looking at him.

“You too.” Kosuke said back and Yuuri laughed loudly.  

Yuuri had to agree with his son, unsurprisingly.  He knew he and Victor weren’t shy from affection at all, the latter specially interested on showing him off at every blinking moment as if he meant to prove something to the world.

And Yuuri could not complain at all.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

If anyone ever dared to ask Victor when did he lost his goddamned mind he would be able to answer, giving the exact place, time and date just to rub on his happiness.

Victor could not believe he got to wake up to the love of his life and his own son every day, make breakfast with them and roll around a routine that allowed him to feel like he finally belonged somewhere. He had the privilege of wearing that blindingly cute necklace to match the golden band that adorned his left hand and walk around the world like he owned it, smiling and using his left hand so much more than needed just to give everyone that glimpse of shiny metal that pronounced, proudly, how very much in love he was. Even when he scraped the edges of _ridiculousness,_ he still could not care much for no more than his life and the love that surrounded it now.

He was a _goner_ for the way his existence turned to be.

Stepping inside the mall, he let go of Yuuri so Kosuke could slip between them and walk casually as if he _wasn’t_  holding his hands because he was still to anxious to let go of them at crowded places.

“I wonder if you will ever stop being so gross.” Yurio muttered and shook his head, trying to hide what Victor _knew_ was a smile.

“Not happening.” Victor said happily as they slid inside the first store noted down on their places to check out on their quest to find Victor’s perfect wedding attire.

Yuuri’s was still due, they wanted a summer Wedding and everything pointed out that it would be very possible to have it in the middle of June before the rain season started. Therefore, Yuuri was working out just a bit more to let go a bit of the extra plump that rounded up his hips and back. Victor had protested against it, saying that he would look perfect even wrapped on a trash bag.

To what Yuuri replied ‘ _I’m not wearing a trash bag to the most important day of my life, one. And two, over my dead body that you will look any better than me at our wedding photos_.’

That being said, Victor started to jog late in the afternoon with Yuuri, not only to find out about his crazy stamina and to be crushed once they ran past his usual mark but to motivate his fiancé who sometimes only needed a kiss or two before being dragged outside the apartment complex to kick Victor’s ass.

It was very funny, since he was the one begging Yuuri to do so every day past seven.

Yet, Victor could not hold back his _urge_ to buy his wedding suit since he was way too excited about the wedding so he just decided to drag his fiancé, son, and Yurio into a shopping spree that they all deserved, to be honest.

Even everyone else was just getting workout gear.

Kosuke, for example, had been fawning over some new leggings Otabek had boasted about since they appeared to be the best pair of pants ever created in humankind, according to the kid.

Even if his parents had their doubts, Victor just knew that everything that came out of the dancer’s mouth was nothing but law for his son’s ears.

So he obviously provided.

“We’re going to the outlet in five, Ko. Let Papa check this store out, first.” Yuuri said to his son before whispering something in Japanese that made both of them giggle.

“I got like three words out of that.” Victor muttered as his eyes roamed over the silk shirts.

“No silk. You always manage to rip them.” Yuuri answered instead as Yurio snickered while reading the tag of some deep-dyed denim jacket.

“They’re too pretty!”  Victor knew that sometimes he could be an absolute child.

“You’re too pretty.” Yuuri, standing on his tiptoes, pulled Victor’s scarf until he was within reaching distance to kiss his lips tenderly for a brief second.

That action alone managed to ease his bubbly excitement for a second, replacing it with a driving need of kissing his fiancé for so much more than a simple peck.

“Are you going to listen to me, now?” Yuuri asked, voice low and sultry where only Victor could hear it before nodding dumbly, still in trance from whatever spell Yuuri casted over him.

Kosuke giggled widely before hiding his face between his hands, running off to meet Yurio at the other side of the table.

Victor couldn’t help but smile once more.

He was both blessed _and_ damned.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

A couple of stores later, Kosuke finally had his own pair of leggings neatly folded inside a plastic bag.

Yurio, in fact, had actually made Otabek check the store where he bought his own pair so they could be sure they had on Ko’s size before the older went to talk about them with him, since Yuri knew the kid would just want whatever thing Beka favored.

Once they were sure the store had plenty extra small leggings, Otabek was safe to talk to Kosuke about his latest gear update. It wasn’t much later when he just begged Yuuri for his own pair.

Setting the parent-disapproving glare Yuuri gave to Yurio and his own fiancé, he nodded and smiled down at his son to tell him about Victor’s plans for the weekend and their shopping spree. He even invited the other couple to tag alone but Otabek was too busy with rehearsals, so Yurio ended up going alone.

Now he was stepping outside another store, two new bags in hand as Kosuke followed him along with a new set of thighs and a pretty cute rehearsal shirt. Yuri, whom Kosuke had eating from his hand, also got one to match with his godson.

He would have to be careful and avoid wearing it at class so no one could bitch about his already evident preference, even when inside the studio Yurio tried to be nothing but a teacher for the kid.

But, to be honest, it was pretty hard. Who wouldn’t love Kosuke?

“Hey, you have foam on your…” Yuuri muttered up to Victor, who had downed his cappuccino before entering the store. Lifting his hand he dabbed his lover’s top lip with the hem of the sleeve of his sweater. “There.”

Victor, blushing as if he had done something he shouldn’t have.  

If they weren’t in a public place, Yurio would’ve already thrown up.

 _Yet_ , Yuri had to acknowledge he kind of envied the love Yuuri and Victor had for each other. He knew, too, that his relationship was nothing short of care and passion but there was something so shamelessly proud on the way these two held each other that made Yuri's heart weak. He knew that the look in Victor's eyes resembled a lot to the one on Otabek every time he stared for too long at Yurio but there was lacking a gleam of pure, unraveled happiness he had to look for on his fiancé.

He knew Otabek loved him deeply and Yuri returned the feeling under a heartbeat but there was something simply incomparable to the way Victor and Yuuri seemed to live for each other.

How _gross_.

To be fair, Yurio had never thought that these two dorks would end up together. Like water and oil they were so different from each other and yet they resembled themselves so much it was uncanny.

Like petals to a flower, they complemented each other so wonderfully it was almost unbelievable.

One came from his past and the other belonged to his daily life, Yurio appreciated them both even he would lie about it whenever anyone asked. And he was happy for them, really… again, sometimes even a little jealous but that only showed how true great their love was.

Yurio looked up to them, like that.

While he and Otabek had been waiting for the perfect moment to get married, he wanted his future life to be just like the one Yuuri had built along with Victor since the day they met. Both tears and laughter paved the road to this ridiculous domestic Bliss and if that was the cost, Yuri was willing to pay it just to have a life that peaceful. That great.

He just had to keep working over with Otabek and he knew he could have it.

“ _OTŌSAN_! THOSE SNEAKERS ARE SO COOL!!”

He also hoped to have a kid like Kosuke, too.

But that could _still_ wait.

“Ko, no need to scream.” Yuuri chuckled, looking to the pale pink pair of sneakers on the other side of the window. “They're pretty.”

Yurio downed his second latte of the morning.

Working his ass off at the studio always had its ups and downs; today he could treat his favorite kid with a little present.

“C'mon, mini Katsudon. Let's see those shoes.” He glared at Victor, keeping him from saying anything about keeping his hands away from his wallet and tried not to look at Yuuri's knowing face when he took Kosuke's hand as they walked inside the store.

Yuri knew his best friend could read him like an open book.

So he just stared at Ko, who smiled happily at him as they walked. Yurio had to admit that if it wasn't for his boyfriend's hectic schedule they would _already_ have kids. In _plural_. They might drive Yuri crazy inside class but outside he loved every single one of them. And don't even make him start with babies… Sometimes he wishes he would've met Kosuke when he was born. The idea of a tiny baby with huge copper eyes almost caused him to self-combust but it was nice. Now, the kid was getting bigger, practically a teenager as his birthday came closer, responsible and caring enough for Yurio to know that he would be just incredible in the future. He can't help to feel just a bit sad about it.

He had met the kid since day one and couldn't gather the strength he needed to accept the fact that he was growing the hell up.

Yuri was just not ready.

“I'm sorry…” Some clerk approached Kosuke, who had the sneakers in his hands and stared at the silk laces in awe. “But these are girl shoes. The boy's section is down the ha-”

“I wanna try them on!” Kosuke ignored the boy trying to pry the sneakers out of his hands.

“Go ahead.” Yuuri faked his Russian accent, a tactic he had no shame in admitting he had been picking up from Victor every time they wanted to be scary. So far it had worked perfectly.

And it did then, with the clerk shying away as soon as he heard Yurio's growl.

He held the little kid's jacket and smiled as he sat down to try the sneakers on. No one was going to mess with them.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

 

“Black.” Yuuri said for the hundredth time. “You'll look amazing.”

“I look old!” His fiancé complaint.

“You. _Don't_.” Yuuri laughed and took a picture of his lover. “Please let it be black. Try another one.”

Victor bit back a growl and nodded, getting back into the dressing room as Yuuri spoke to the attendant to get more black tuxedos.  For him there was honestly nothing better than contemplating his future husband trying all those different sets of clothes that fitted him just perfectly. Victor was beautiful and his body seemed carved just to wear expensive outfits.

“Maybe lose the tail jacket. It's not that fancy…” Yuuri said.

“It will be!” Victor replied from the changing room.

“It _won't_.” The other assured through laughter, making the women helping them laugh as she nodded and went off with the new requests.

“I don't know why you won’t let me have my Cinderella wedding.” Victor said as he came through the door, approach Yuuri.

“It's going to be too expensive. Plus it will be on a garden. I don't know how you plan on pulling out the whole princess tale stunt without actual walls.”

Victor rolled his eyes.

“At least I'm marrying you.” He sighed, holding Yuuri on an embrace before pecking his cheek. “That's more than enough.”

Yuuri blushed and hid his face on his fiancé’s chest, smiling hugely as he felt Victor humming against the crown of his head.

“It should be, for all that I cared I could have another town hall meeting and that’s it.” He joked.

“Over my dead, limp, _cold_ body.” Victor replied, voice gruff with his Russian accent thickened for the response before kissing Yuuri with a bruising force.

“I was _joking_.” He tried to excuse himself with a little smile over their kisses.

“Well, don’t.” He nuzzled Yuuri’s neck with his nose. “I’m intending to be the upgrade after that _monster_ you married on the first place. Therefore, our wedding has to be simply _epic_.”

“Uhm, for someone who had to settle for a lunch at Panda Express and a night out with his husband’s…”

“ _Ex_ -husband’s.” Victor growled possessively, much to Yuuri’s amusement.

“With his _ex-husband’s_ coworkers, anything goes. I’m pretty sure whatever we pull out will be just fine.” He kissed Victor once more. “As long as you’re there, by my side…”

“I will.” Victor bowed. “Today, tomorrow, on our wedding and every single day after it. I’ll always be there.”

Time had passed by and things seemed to stay just as good as they had been for months now. With the slightest of the ups and downs every relationship had, the Katsuki found their own pace to even everything out. There was nothing they wanted more than their family, and they worked hard enough for it. Yuuri was immensely proud of the three of them.

Yuuri pressed his lips against Victor’s, the gesture so much more sweet now that he had control over the situation and his lover’s feelings just for a second. He nibbled at Victor’s top, perfectly shaped, Cupid ’s bow and smiled when he managed to pull out a whine from the other man. They were both blushing furiously when they broke apart after mere seconds of kissing.

“Can you please at least let me have a fancy ass suit for our special day?”

Yuuri moaned dramatically, throwing his head back to avoid looking at Victor.

“ _Seriously_? You look too good in back! Stick to it!”

Victor fake-cried, causing Yuuri to laugh loudly and almost scared away the attendant.

Even if he loved him to death, Yuuri truly thought Victor was sometimes a little too much.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

Kosuke stretched his leg on a perfect _développé_ , making Yurio chuckle as he barked.

“Turn your heel, it's crooked.” It really wasn't but he just wanted to piss the manager off.

Kosuke did so, making the woman in charge even more flustered as he did so, raising his arms into a fifth position.

Yurio clapped.

“That's it, we're taking them.” Yuri grinned mischievously to the manager and pointed at the shoes Kosuke had already taken off.

“Sir. I understand that your son likes these shoes but they're meant to be _girl's_ sneakers and I wouldn't want my kids to…”

“Well, lucky for you this isn't your child. We're paying for them so why don't you just give us our shoes?” His smile had disappeared and Kosuke looked sternly up to the woman talking down to them. “It’ll be with credit card, thank you.”

The woman nodded, completely defeated and turned around with a frustrated glare on her eyes.

Yurio was never this mean to strangers, let alone store clerks. He just didn't like prejudicial fucks who thought so highly of those goddamned gender roles. He had a lot of experience on that field, since choosing a path as a ballet dancer and teacher really worked close minded people into thinking it was something girly.

There was nothing girly on standing so much time on your tiptoes that your skin ripped and bled for hours, it wasn't feminine to dance with your feet red and blistered while smiling like nothing hurt even when your calves burnt to every turn. It wasn't manly, either. It was just _tough_ and Yuri was sure as hell he was the toughest.

Even kind, tender and lovely Kosuke was tough as leather and if he wanted to wear pink sneakers he _would_.

And Yuri could grant him anything he ever wanted.

Both smiled wickedly when they received their purchase, white box with gold typography inside another pink bag. It was adorable.

“Thank you!’ Kosuke chirped like it was nothing, making Yuri laugh loudly as they stepped outside the store and walked in direction to the last store Victor and Yuuri had entered.

“I really liked them, _Kotenok_. Thank you so much!” Kosuke said happily, hugging Yuri in the entrance of the store and pulling his hand so the older man could bow. “ _Arigatogozaimasu_!” Kissing his cheek, Yurio returned the gesture and pulled the kid closer.

“They look great on you. Wear them next time you come visit Beka and I.”

Ko nodded before running to his parents to show them his new present, laughing as Victor scolded him lightly over accepting random gifts.

“Leave him alone. The lady at the store was already rude enough to say that…” and so his rant started, surprising Victor and making Yuuri chuckle as he heard his best friend and son bickering about mean people.

“Ah, well. At least you said thank you, right?” Victor poked his cheek and the kid nodded, stretching his arms to be held up.

He still was little enough to be carried around without people wondering why such a big kid would be treated as a baby but Yuri knew better.

That idiot that Yuuri had married for the first time never did anything for his son, never provided enough love and affection for the kid to actually feel like he had two parents. Kosuke didn’t have that kind of care and love before, when he didn’t feel the other man’s warmth and affection, which turned him into clingy and needy kid later in his life. Luckily for him, now he had Victor to change that for good.

Obnoxious, ridiculous, touchy, _loving_  Victor.

“Do you have your wedding suit already, Papa?” He asked, staring in eternal awe at his parent.

“No but why don't you help me choose one? _Otōsan_ has not been very useful today.” He whispered but everyone heard him.

“Hey!” Yuuri called him and Kosuke giggled.

“Let's go.”

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

Victor didn't know how this had happened.

He had never felt this insanely hurt pain in his chest, the creeping worry and the almost _apocalyptic_ thought of despair at the mere idea of his very own son, Kosuke, disappearing from his life.

Whatever had happened, it had to be fixed _now_.

Because they had _lost_ Kosuke.

He had become crazy looking for _his_ kid, rushing through doors and crashing against clerks just to find his son who had been missing for more than an _hour_ and seventeen minutes now. One moment he had him in his arms, then he put him down just to answer a phone call and the next thing he knew is that Kosuke was nowhere in sight when Yura calls for him after returning with his ice cream.

Now he is two seconds away from ripping Victor's head off, while he feels like he had lost a diamond in the ocean.

And _Yuuri_ …

Yuuri is just to calm for this shit.

“You are not worried for your son?” Victor would've slapped him if that meant bringing him back to his senses.

“He knows what to do; he's fine we just need to _find_ him.” He said matter-o-factly like it was nothing.

Victor felt like his heart could jump out of his chest

Something inside him couldn’t really wrap his head around that, like there was something laying on those words that simply made the whole phrase slip off of his head, making everything worse. The kid was not even _twelve_ , how could he _know_ what to do? The mall was so big and it was flooded with people and it was a weekend and the place was just too little for the _crowd_ inside of it that Kosuke would just drown in the endless sea of humans. How could Yuuri _think_ Kosuke would be fine on his own? The kid was smart but not immortal for god’s sake…

“ _Wait_?!” He roared. “We've waited a full hour and the kid is nowhere around! What are we going to do?!”

“If you listened to me-“

“We don’t have time, Yuuri. We’re still missing two floors and like half a hundred stores!”

“Victor you’re literally...”

“Don’t fuck with me right now.”

“I just want you to listen to me and let me…”

“We’re not doing this today, Yuuri.”

“I’m telling you-“

Yurio suddenly screeched.

“You fucking _twats_. What the hell do you plan to do sitting down on your sorry asses?! I need us to fucking _move_.” He took Victor's hand and pulled him to his feet. “There is a kid missing and I'm not going to just give the fuck up like this.”

For someone who liked to describe himself as uninterested, Yurio was by far the most troubled for Kosuke's sudden disappearance.

“He is fine. We just need to…”

“We just need to keep moving forward _fucks_ sake, I'm calling Otabek so he can come and help us too.”

“Yurio that's-”

“ _Shut up Katsudon_ or I'm cancelling our friendship since you can't take care of a kid for shit.”

Usually, Victor would call Yurio out for talking to his fiancé like that but today was one of those days where he couldn’t help but feel like he needed to act beyond his heart. Right now his son, his light and happiness, was alone and _away_ and probably in danger. Victor was a nice person but that did not mean everyone else _was_ , too.

Victor only saw his fiancé shut his mouth quietly as something that looked too much like a smile started to pull the corners of his lips.

He wanted to laugh when his son was nowhere in sight?

And yeah, he was just a bit upset over his lover’s reaction, like it was _nothing_. Like he was _used to_ it. Used to Kosuke running away just to find him one or two hours later and simply walking home like that was _it_. He hated that stillness, like if Yuuri was absolutely unfazed by his son being somewhere he did _not_ know.

For the first time since he got engaged, Victor _almost_ put into thought if he _really_ wanted to marry this man.

 

**________________________________**

 

Kosuke was a smart kid, he knew it. Nobody had to tell him he was. Inside and outside school, he had always been the kind of boy who just knew what to do over he was told.

That's why after finding out that the stranger in leather jacket was not Otabek, he decided to run to the closest bathroom after finding out he was very, very lost.

It was a trick he had learnt after getting lost on the first theater he ever step foot on. He was about eight and his first dance performance was up and coming when he had to run to the bathroom in a fit of _urgency_. He got completely lost and _Otōsan_ barely made it alive through his search when he found the little kid almost crying at the main entrance. Once that had happened they both made an agreement to look for each other in the door to the restroom of any place. It was safe and even on a place with multiple WCs it was easier to check five consistent places rather than roaming around a huge crowded venue.

That's why Kosuke remained so calm while he paced in front of the double door near the cinema inside the mall. A lot of people tried to approach him but he brushed all of them with the same, repeated and confident reply he knew by heart, he also knew his parents would find him in no time.

“No, thank you. I'm waiting for my dad over here to pick me up.” He said to a lady who asked if he needed help finding his parents. “I’m fine.”

She looked unsure but nodded and walked hurriedly to the opposite direction from where Ko was looking.

He didn't mean to let go of Victor but he had heard Yurio say Otabek was joining them so when he didn't show up at Ko's doorstep along with his ballet teacher he had felt very disappointed. Therefore when a man looking a lot like him, tall enough with broad shoulders and the same undercut, Kosuke followed after feeling he might be looking for them. Then the man turned on his heels while answering the phone and Kosuke almost complained out loud after seeing his face. He was defined not Otabek and he was lost enough to discover he didn't know where he was.

He also didn't remember the last store he got into with his parents.

Maybe he could find Yurio somewhere among the food court but he wasn't risking it, he could complicate everything even more. Because he could bet Yuuri and Victor were already checking out restrooms, looking for him so… yeah, he knew what to do. Kosuke wasn't even worried he might get himself in problems. What truly worried him the most was that he had bothered his parents.

**________________________________**

 

 

Yuuri tried not to look too excited about Victor's concern over the loss of their child. He knew Kosuke was just _fine_ ; the kid must be on one of the four different restrooms at the mall, waiting patiently for him to arrive.

Which was taking much longer than it usually would, since neither of the Russians allowed him to speak up and tell them what was going on. How to _fix_ it, actually.

But there was just something actually charming about Victor's preoccupation. He never _ever_ doubted his fiancé didn't truly care for the kids but the utter worry and nervousness over Kosuke was just lovely. He wouldn't be this freaked out if he didn't love him deeply enough to actually fear for him like he did right now.

“Last time we tried to get to the mall management ant they didn't even answer. What can we do now? I mean where in the world could he be? I'm just trying to figure out the exact place where Kosuke could be and…”

Yuuri _knew_.

“Or why the hell would he ever get away from us? I thought you had him, what the fuck? I'm going to skin anyone if we don't…” Yurio roared and almost pulled his hair too hard. “If someone tries to _touch_ him I swear to God…”

“I'll fucking _kill_ him.”

Okay, _enough_.

“If you two pulled your heads out of your asses and listened to me we would’ve fixed this long time ago!” He roared, done with their panic. “You just don’t know when to fucking quit, do you?”

Both Russians looked at him like he had _murdered_ someone; eyes wide and round with mouths agape but they decided to give it a shot, rushing towards the closest restroom as they mumbled something in their native tongue that, most definitely, did not sound quite endearing to Yuuri.

So he sighed, raised a little prayer for his son to be okay, another one for his best friend to cool down and the last one for Victor to relax before he got a heart attack, and walked to where they drifted off with nothing but the thought of _need_  of a drink in his head.

Why did he _ever_ stayed quiet for so long?

He didn’t know.

**________________________________**

 

 

Victor was becoming restless, even more than he usually was and it was driving Yuri insane.

Like he wasn’t worried enough for Kosuke, this man decided to become a nervous wreck who couldn’t get his head off his ass to think clearly for a second.

He was _crazy_.

The look on his arctic eyes was animalistic, his corporal expression bestial and his voice monstrous. It seemed that worry and stress truly turned him into someone entirely different; it transformed Victor into some sort of creature who didn’t think and relied only on his instinct. The same instinct that was running into full _parent mode_ as he shifted around in his walk and practically scared people away. He definitely had to look _mad_ to make people walk _away_ from him instead of _follow_ him like his usual presence did.

“I will tear this place apart, brick by brick, until we find _my_ _son_.” He growled as they walked to the third toilet station at the mall. “I’ll have this place shut down if it’s necessary.”

Though, Yuri was impressed.

He always thought of Yuuri as a lovely _hen_ , when picturing his parenting which resembled so much more to a motherhood even when he played every main role on his son’s life that he never thought of the older man to be aggressively protective. But he should’ve though it from Victor.

“You don’t have to go all _hit man_ on this shit, baldass. Let’s focus on getting Kosuke’s ass _here_.”

Yuuri snorted behind them, yet he went unnoticed. He had his phone in his hand, calling Otabek constantly to try to get him into the Mall for help. The first time he picked up, he let him know he was already on his way after talking to Yurio. Then, he told Yuuri he was arriving and now, he wanted a third update on him to hurry this whole thing up.  

“No one gets _in_ , no one goes _out_.” He barked. “I refuse to leave this place without my kid…”

Yurio’s phone started ringing, then, putting an end to Victor’s cries of anger when he answered to his own fiancé.

“Hey Beka, what’s u- _you what?!”_ He shouted midsentence _. “_ Are you for fucking _real_? Victor’s going to kill someone and you… You- God. _Fucking hell_.” Shooting a glance at Victor and then at Yuuri, he took in a deep breath to calm down. “Don’t you fucking move, Altin. We’re going there.      I swear if you try to play with this shit I’ll have all of your toes broken by noon, you hear me?”

Hanging up, he breathed in deeply.

“Otabek found him on the cinema restrooms; they’re having lunch at the food court now.” He spat. “Move those goddamned legs of yours before I kick your asses so hard you’ll make it to the _Subway_ stall in less than a minute you idiots.” Puffing his chest with frustration, he huffed like a wild animal before turning on his heels right into the food courts He was still licking his ice-cream cone furiously as he felt Victor run past besides him.

“Don’t run you _jackass_ , this is not a fucking race!”

He was also going crazy, he had to admit.

“I called Otabek after you did, I asked him to come and texted him the places we had checked already.” Yuuri said behind him. “I’ll thank him personally but thank you, too, for asking him to help us.”

Yuri almost didn’t need a second to think that through.

“You absolute _sucker_!” He shouted at his face. “You knew all this fucking time what the kid was going to do and you _let us_ roam the freaking place like _imbeciles_  instead of speaking the fuck up and calm us down an… _fuck you,_ Katsuki!”

And there was, once more, that horribly pleased smile.

“Fuck you _so, so, so_ _much_ …” He threw the remains of his ice cream into the closest trash bin. “I can’t believe you _allowed_ us to act like that. We were… _oh my god_ , Katsudon. Victor would’ve _killed_ someone! Did you see the look on his eyes? The man was _wild_ and you…”

He just _beamed_ back with every word coming out of Yurio’s mouth.

“No fucking way.” He whispered, knowing Yuuri so well actually made him able to read straight past every single one of his facial expressions. “You, _motherfucker_ , enjoyed this! You liked seeing Victor all riled up and now… Oh my _god_.”

“Well I didn’t _like_ Kosuke getting lost but…”

“Of course you fucking _didn’t_!”

**________________________________**

 

 

“Do you _know_ what could’ve happened to me if something _ever_ hurt you?” Victor breathed against his son’s head. “I love you, Ko. I can’t even _think_ of losing you without wanting to cry.”

The kid muffled his own tears against Victor’s chest, nodding and saying a thousand apologies in Japanese as he tried not to think too hard about what just happened.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay. Nothing’s going to happen to you just don’t _ever_ get away from us like that again. You’re growing up so much and soon you’ll be big enough to be on your own but, for now, please let us have you close to us.” Victor kissed his son once more. “I know I might be overreacting but you don’t understand how scared I was. I just…”

“It’s fine, _Papa_. It won’t happen again.” The kid swore. “I’ll never go like that, I’m sorry.”

Victor just shook his head and carried his son in his arms; closing his eyes and feeling his heart pick up a much steadier pace. He was a bit calmer now, he could finally think without panic clouding his judgment.

He held his kid tighter, feeing his soul at ease now that he had him back in his arms.

It wasn’t all that bad.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

Yurio fell into Otabek’s back as soon as they saw him sitting down at a table at the very front of the food court. Kosuke was right by his side coloring on some paper mat with a pair of crayons from his untouched Happy Meal at Victor’s lap, who was nuzzling his entire neck with his nose and lips. 

“I can’t believe you bought him that shit.” He muttered.

“He didn’t touch him. I got him Pepper Chicken and rice instead. Forgot he doesn’t eat Mc…”

“ _Papa_!” Kosuke giggled after a loud kissing sound.

It was almost unbelievable that the same maddened _being_ from five minutes ago was now a sweet, loving parent who kissed his son every five seconds just to make him smile like that.

Yurio wondered for a brief second how would it be to have Kosuke see what he could turn his father into, and how would the kid react.

“Yeah, he almost threw me right into that table over there when he saw us.” Otabek chuckled and turned his face to see Yuri. “I hope you didn’t worry too much.” He kissed his cheek sweetly.

“Too much? Victor made _me_ look _sane_ , I shit you not; but I would’ve shoved you into a fucking wall, too, if that helped me get to Kosuke faster.” He admitted, causing his lover to laugh.

“Ah, I thought.” He pulled the younger male to his legs, sitting him down to brush his hair with his fingers as Yuuri came back with food for Victor. “I must say, I’m impressed how well Yuuri handled this whole situation.”

“Well, someone had to.” Yuri said, leaning into Otabek’s chest as he practically deflated. “I was scared _shitless_ , you have no idea.”

“I think I do.” He chuckled. “I felt it when you called me.”

Victor turned to him, still not letting go of Kosuke.

“Hey, sorry for the way I reacted a while ago.” He said, kindly. “I was just _mad_ , I didn’t mean it.”

Otabek nodded, smiling.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” He turned to Yuuri briefly before speaking again. “I will only suggest to listen to your fiancé even when you’re losing your mind. He’s a smart man and, after all, he’s been with Kosuke for a little longer.”

Victor bit his lip and sighed.

“You’re right, I was so worried I couldn’t think past my fear.” He turned to his husband and grabbed his hand. “I’m so sorry for the way I reacted. It’s just that I had never been on a situation quite like this one. I apologize for the way I spoke to you, honestly.”

Yuuri’s eyes warmed with Victor’s voice.

“I forgive you, I get you were frightened to death. Just trust me a little more, okay? Next time you could give me a minute to talk instead of cutting me instantly. That way we can communicate through the catastrophe.”

Victor kissed his knuckles adoringly.

“I’d like that.” He brushed his mouth to his lover’s palm. “And I will. I’m really sorry, Yuuri.”

His fiancé only nodded.

“Fuck you two.” Yuri barked, out of nowhere as Yuuri laughed loudly and looked over to him.  

“You know, Yuri. You owe Kosuke like two hundred dollars for ever bad word you said today. Maybe you should tone it down just a bit if you don’t want your debt to…”

“It’s fine. He got me my sneakers so _Imma_ pretend I didn’t hear all of this.” Kosuke muttered as he bit a piece of chicken.

Yuri laughed, seeing that cheeky smile once more actually made him remember why he had been so worried moments ago. He thought of the kid and realized his life would totally suck without him.

He was not going to say it out loud, but Yuri had actually thought for a spilt, spare second that he might not ever get to see him again.

So, for now, he thanked Yuuri and Otabek for actually thinking through this mess.

God helped him, but Yuri truly wouldn’t have known what to do if he didn’t get to see Kosuke ever again.

But he was there, and that was what truly mattered.

**________________________________**

 

 

Several hours later, Yuuri was taking a bath and Victor had his wedding suit hanging proudly at his closet when Kosuke rushed through the door and slammed his _Papa_ against some drawers.

“I’m so sorry for scaring you, _Papa_.” He said against his hip. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine, _Detka_.” He took him by the waist and lifted him up, walking over to the bed where they laid together in silence for a second before Victor talked once more. “I was just worried. I’m really happy you’re okay.”

Ko _was_ right. Victor had been scared like he had never been in his life.

He knew _exactly_ how it felt to suddenly lose everything you ever loved and cared for, and he was pretty sure he would give everything and anything he ever had just to keep himself from feeling it ever again.

Kosuke nodded.

“I…” He sighed, face up to Victor “I was scared, too. I thought I had disappointed you. I don’t want you to ever be mad at me.”

Victor knew the feeling. How much of a parent he could be when he lost his son so quickly, so randomly? The pressure of being enough, of being right for this wonderful kid was just too much… He had to do things right, prove Yuuri, Kosuke and himself that he had been the right choice for this family and he could never let them down on it. Victor knew how horrible it was to feel like he had done something wrong and it was that same feeling the one that pushed him into that panic of finding Kosuke before it all went to hell. He didn’t know about Yuuri’s bathroom agreement with his son but that didn’t matter because even now he still believed Kosuke was trusting him to find him and he hat to show him he was right. Everything had been some sort of test and no matter how exhausting it had been, Victor could do it anytime it was needed.

Just for his son.

Also, he had a lot to learn about parenting and communication, still, but that could be fixed.

“I won’t, Ko. And even if I were, it won’t last for too much. I will always forgive you and you can trust me nothing will ever change before that.”

Kosuke nodded, relief washing his face.

“I love you. Thank you.” He said, scooting closer until he started falling asleep.

“Love you more…” Victor replied, pulling his son on top of him. Right there, he just wanted to be as close as possible to his son.

It had been a bit since he became a father, but it truly was what he loved being the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Never underestimate my adoration for Protective!Victor plus I KNOW he'd be a crazy parent (but like, cool, adorable crazy... y'know?)  
> Hope you liked this one! (ノ▽〃) Don't forget to drop your comments and kudos bc boy do I live for them ♡ ♡  
> Sending lots of kisses, read you next installment!


End file.
